


found our place in the world tonight

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: femslashficlets, Community: ladiesbingo, Concerts, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music is good, but even above the noise, Paige has Becky.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/61603.html">Challenge #043</a> - "music" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth (Challenge #050 remainder period).</p>
            </blockquote>





	found our place in the world tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for my "factories and other industrial spaces" square at [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth. The card I have can be viewed [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/582.html) and will be updated as I fill the prompts.

The noise coming from the stage is brash and booming, just the right kind of abrasive for Paige, and she lets herself go to the sound, feeling the thud of the bass and the drums and the clash of guitars against vocals ring all through her body. She’s got a drink in one hand and Becky’s hand in the other, and sometimes, Paige can hardly believe it – believe that she has _Becky_. Sure, she’d probably still be going to shows like this one if they weren’t together, but nowhere near as often, and obviously not with Becky beside her. (Which, really, is what makes them so special.)

It’s the most into any relationship Paige has been in recent memory, and though that doesn’t seem like it’s saying much considering all her others were quite frankly utter disasters, she really, _really_ likes Becky. Becky is good for her, and always does her best to make sure Paige is happy, and Becky is – Becky is _cool_.

Well, _OK_. Perhaps _cool_ isn’t exactly the right word – she’s sweet and dorky and forever has herself in stitches over her own horrendous jokes – but when it comes to music, she’s definitely cool. She knows the local scene, knows the bands, knows exactly where the weekend’s best shows are going to be and somehow always manages to score tickets, even when things are supposedly sold out.

Tonight has taken them to an old warehouse that’s just been converted into a club, dark and loud and sweaty. It’s a bit of a dive, really, but Becky had promised a good night and good bands and made good on her word. She’s even more into the music than Paige is, swaying along even though the beat is more made to be moshed to rather than swayed to. That’s what they were doing earlier, during the last band’s set, and the effects of it are showing – Paige knows her hair’s a bit mussed up at the back and Becky’s eyeliner is beginning to smudge – but it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter what they look like when they’re here, doesn’t matter what anybody else might think of them. What does matter is that they’re having a good time, and that they’re together, and that’s all. Here, they can be totally carefree, not concerned about anything except each other and the music.

“Yes!” Becky exclaims when the next song starts up, letting go of Paige’s hand so she can punch the air. There’s the beginnings of a circle pit opening up a little closer to the stage. “This is it! This is them at their _best_.” She turns to face Paige, grin dazzling even under the dim lighting. “I’m headed back to the pit,” she half-shouts, hardly audible above the music. “You coming with?”

Of _course_ Paige is. She downs the rest of her drink and slips her hand back into Becky’s.

“Lead the way,” Paige says, and she lets Becky pull her through the throng of people towards the stage.


End file.
